my new pet
by jess carlie cullen
Summary: he watches her each night, thinks of her all day. Now he wants her. He will have her, for eternity. "you're mine Isabella," he growled as his teeth sunk deep into my neck. Please R and R. Maybe one shot if i get enough reviews maybe it will be a story.


You're my new pet.

New story everyone!

Darkward!

If enough people review i will turn it into a story if not it's a one shot!

It was dark when I left the cinema; it had been a great night. I had been out with my friends and a boy I fancy Mike Newton. He's gorgeous and so sexy. I so hope he likes me too. Jessica reckons he does. If he doesn't ask me out soon I may well ask him out. I was on my way home. I had just said goodbye to my friends and was just walking down the final alley way towards by house.

I heard a cough.

"Hello?" I called. This alley way is so spooky at night. I thought I was hearing things so I continued forward. A dark figure appeared in front of me. I couldn't make out his features. He was blocking my path. "Excuse me can you let me pass?"

The figure didn't say anything he just stalked towards me. Oh god he's after me. I began to run. Fast as I could. I was about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth and a hand appeared around my waist.

"Shhh Bella, we don't want anyone to wake and here us now do we?" I sit down and his hand let go of me. "Ow you bitch." he caught up with but instead of putting his hand on my mouth again he shoved some cloth in my mouth to stop me screaming and a blindfold over my eyes. He grabbed my hair and pulled it back," now Bella listen here and listen good you are going to stop trying to run or I'll go over to yours right now and kill Charlie. You don't want that now do you?"

I quickly shook my head.

I wondered who it was.

I recognised the voice.

He picked me up and walked towards a car. He dumped me in the back, closed the door and we went speeding off in the car. It wasn't long and we stopped. He opened the door and picked me up again I tried to struggle but it was no use in his embrace. He's too strong. He took me inside what seemed to be a house. He ran upstairs with me in his arms. He then dumped me onto what seemed to be a bed. The gag and blindfold were soon removed.

I looked at the man who had just kidnapped me.

Oh my god it's Edward Cullen.

The boy I sit next to in biology. He's weird. His whole family are weird. They don't talk to anyone other than their family.

What the hell does he think he's doing?

"What the hell Edward, take me home right now!"

"You are in no position to tell me what to do Bella, nobody knows your here and they will never find you. I've waited so long to have you to myself. All those hours I sat through biology just to be close to you. And now I have you."

He began to move towards me. His eyes were pitching black. I mean his eyes are always a funny colour normally gold but this time they weren't. He looks Like he was a hunter and I was his prey. I ran towards the door. He got there before me.

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed my waist, starting with my top he ripped it off and then the rest of my clothes came off I tried to cover myself up. What's gotten into him? He's never like this.

He growled. "I'm not having you cover up. I _want_ to see you. All of _you_. Your body is mine now, you won't hide it from me"

He grabbed my wrists and ankles and tied them to the bed posts. I was now spread in the eagle position. He looked at me with such hunger in his eyes. This was not the Edward I knew. He's not the one I've spent many hours with, doing homework and projects.

Why is he suddenly doing this?

What's he mean I am his?

There was a lust in his eyes that I had never seen before. After seeing all he had to see he got on top of me, straddling me at the waist. I could feel a lump against my lower stomach. Oh god I hope that's not what I think it is.

He leaned down so that he was totally pinning me down, he began to kiss me again not gently it was more like an animal. I tried to turn away from him but I couldn't move but he used one of his hands to hold my chin. I tried to shift my body but his was as heavy as a stone. His hands made their way down to my breasts he began to massage them. My nipples hardened he pinched them hard, I suddenly bucked. It was involuntarily. He grinned showing a pair of pearly white teeth.

His mouth began to move down from my lips down to my neck he began to nibble at the base of my neck. His hand that wasn't massaging my breast moved down to the area between my legs. It began to toy with it, before slipping a hand inside. "Your so tight Isabella, fuck, have you ever been touched like this before?" I shook my head. "Not even that twat mike Newton?"

I shook my head.

"Good, that means no one else has touched what is mine and they never will."

He began to pump harder adding an extra finger. I wanted this to end it felt weird epically because it was him. True I was getting a tingly feeling in my stomach which Jessica says you get; she's kind of an 'expert' on sexual things if you get me.

Then he unbuckled his pants and his penis sprung out and stood to attention. Without mercy or without hesitation he plunged deep into me, I screamed. Not in pleasure but in pain! It hurt so much. Jessica said it hurts a lot the first time but when you're at your climax it's the best feeling in the world. This was not making love this was rape. This was not how I pictured it. Not romantic at all.

Faster and faster he pumped.

He kept moaning. "I've waited so long for this Bella. And now that it's happening it's amazing!"

I was crying, tears spilling down my face as I screamed for him to stop. "GET OF ME!" I YELLED. I cried for help. No one came. I had no choice. I just had to endure it. When he was finally finished I continued to cry. He just got up, zipped his pants back up flopped it back inside. He was about to walk out when he quickly walked back over to me. Got something out of the draw, it was a gag. He shoved it in my mouth and tied it about my head. "Sorry Bella can't have you screaming whilst imp not with you. My family don't want to hear them. They don't enjoy them unlike I do. And trust me you will be screaming for me once I'm done. Pinched my nipples once more made sure they were hardened. Then left.

How could I ever of liked Edward.

He's a monster.

Review!


End file.
